Resparked
by mamabot
Summary: {with permission} Based on Vampire Queen Akasha's AU:Red Alert and her mate Shockwave deal with the loss of their daughter. Shockwave is trying to solve his own health issue before she finds out, but knows he may not win. Add to that Rodimus and team are walking into a trap with the Creators as they approach Earth. Death or life for them all. Romance, sparklings, friendship, angst
fan VampireQueenAkasha:

Neverland & Erase & October:  
Jhiaxus (Jr.)

Solus

Shockwave x Red Alert

Several months ago Shockwave retrieved his daughter's body from the human scientists who wanted to dissect and use her for research like they did the Autobots and Decepticons they caught and executed. Jhiaxus wanted to go with his father to bring Solus' body back to their mother. Red Alert said no because she wanted to go. Shockwave said no, because he couldn't bear the thought of anything going wrong and his son being raised without his mother. Finally they made a compromise:  
Red Alert stayed on the moon and prepared their ship to relocate. Jhiaxus piloted the shuttle, kept it cloaked, and at the ready for his father's extraction. Shockwave tore into the facility with three drones at his aid. Only one drone made it back (mostly in one piece) and Shockwave was relatively unharmed and successful in his mission.

As soon as they landed back on the moon, the final preparations were made and the little family with their remaining drones left Earth's orbit for a new home.

Being so much further out from the sun, it was going to be next to impossible to extract the Sun's radiation on Neptune's surface and convert it into viable Energon. But the planet's natural gasses, massive storms, and its natural producing heat source would help them in procuring a different yet still viable Energon source. Neptune's unique toxic and stormy atmosphere would as well hide them from the Creator-spies who knew Cybertronians were on Earth.

That was months ago, though. The time is now.

Shockwave is in his lab burrowed deep into the planet's rocky core running an experiment, but he has to close off his optic and nearly misses the stool behind him in trying to take the seat. The pounding in his head is getting worse since they got to Neptune and his test results to the cause are getting no better either.

"Father?"

Shockwave's head is aching so bad he can't even fake an expression to his son. So he just speaks pretending to be focused on the project before him. "Yes, Jhiaxus? Do you need something?"

"Incoming message. I recognized mother's name, but not the identification of the ship sending the message. The language I also am not strong in. Can you help me?" Then he leans in closer and can see his father's lone optic is off. "Father, is everything alright?"

"It's just a processor ache. Nothing to concern yourself with." He takes a deep breath and then half powers his optic so he can show his son it really is nothing to be worried about. "Is it a message or an active com?"  
Jhiaxus knows his father would not outright lie, but he will chose to only give half the information, or even give a misleading reply that will cause someone to come to another conclusion other than the truth. Right now, it is clear something is troubling his father's head, but as for it to be something for him to be worried about, is another story. Still, his father is waiting for a response to his query.

"It was a message intended towards Earth and I managed to catch a piece of it. Who could be searching for mother? Would the Creators really be out to hunt her down specifically?"

With his emotions deactivated, it doesn't mean his logic or reasonable concern is numb. Jhiaxus knows that there is plenty to be on guard, cautious, and concerned about. Never underestimate ANYTHING or ANYONE.

Shockwave carefully shakes his head, "I don't know. Let's go check this out." He stands, but holds the table for a moment as another spike of pain sears his head. "I'll be there in a moment, just go."

Jhiaxus nods and heads to the door. Cautiously, he watches though as his father takes a syringe from a drawer and injects it into the nape of his helm. Then hangs his head and takes a few slow breaths before shoving the syringe way into the back of the drawer. Obviously he is trying to hide it.

By the time Shockwave arrives at the communications room, Jhiaxus is there pulling up the message. With a few taps of the keys, and twist of the knobs, Shockwave is able to clear out the interference and replay the message in ancient Autobot:

"Red Alert! If you can here me, I'm here with Captain Rodimus. Please, contact me! I need to know you're okay. Please! We're on the Lost Spark. Red Alert-" And the message is lost from there.

Shockwave sighs heavily.

"Do you know the sender?" Jhiaxus is rather insistent for an answer. Friend or foe?

"Unfortunately, yes." Now comes the problem if he should tell his son or not, because of course he wants to know who it is. Who wouldn't? "I will handle this. It is not a foe… well not really, more of just an irritant." In spite of the painkiller shot he just gave himself, the sound of that voice has his head aching again.

Wisely Jhiaxus just raises a brow and watches as his father returns back to his lab. The way his father is rubbing his helm though does concern him. Should he dare go to his mother (the medic) or would that make his father (the proud scientist) mad? Now it's his turn to give a heavy sigh and return to monitoring the communications bands for any signs of trouble.

Shockwave returns to his lab and ponders over the message that just came in from Hot Shot. That one foolish message the mech send out in search of a friend may have made his ship a target. On top of that, his friend and the children he knows she has. Shockwave slams a fist to the table. "Foolishness!"  
"You rang?"

Shockwave whips around to see his mate coming towards him with her favorite brewed warm Energon and a couple rust sticks. She sets the tray down in front of him, and then with a gentle push to his chest, sits him down. Lastly, she makes herself at home in his lap with a mug.

It's been a long time since they have been intimate. Fragging is a release, but being intimate is very different. Here she is wanting his comfort and him close. Since their daughter died, she hasn't been exactly cold, but nor has she been as loving and open. She's kind of sealed herself away. It's like she won't show her passionate emotions any more.

So for her to come to him and make the moment close to being intimate is a welcome surprise for him.

"Are you alright?" He takes his warm mug and sips.

"I'm better. How are you? Jhiaxus do something?"

He shakes his head carefully and takes another sip. "This is refreshing," but says no more.

As much as Red Alert is frustrated by him not actually answering her question, she knows he has his reasons. He's never treated her like she is dumb or fragile, but he has always tried to protect her. Physically and emotionally, he has never wanted any harm to come to her, even before they were mates or lovers. That confounding drive to protect this one crazy vibrant Autobot is one of the reasons he allowed himself to be vulnerable with her and give her his spark. In other words, the only one who even made him consider taking a mate.

How is he to tell her his devastating news now? Is telling her about Hot Shot going to bring more calamity to their little family or will it give her the strength she will need in the coming vorns?

"You're thinking loudly," she leans her head against his chest. With one arm around his waist, the other hand can still bring the tea to her lips as she rests against his warm frame.

"It's your fault." Ever the stoic one, he does let his dry sense of humor come out. He can feel her spark smile, but no actual laugh comes from her voice.

It's been forever since they have been like this. Ever since Solus died, he has been distant, so she thinks. She has no idea how quiet she has been, too or what effect it is having on his poor spark.

Since they left Earth and got to Neptune, Shockwave has been in his lab now more than ever. If he does sleep in their berth, it's when he knows she will be off doing other duties. A few times, Red has even found him asleep sitting up, but helm upon his lab table. Once or twice she has found him laying on a couple crates in his lab sound asleep. She hasn't tried to coax him back to their berth, because she knows he's probably grieving in his own way. Not just for Solus, but for the decision their son made, too.

Red has also noticed that Shockwave and Jhiaxus are spending more time together. It warms the mother's spark, but the mate is also lonely without it's counter part.

She gives a sigh. It's not like she has really had the insatiable desire to be fragged through a bulkhead either. But this, Shockwave just holding her, she does miss dearly. They wouldn't even have to speak if he would just hold her close more often.

"Now you are the one thinking too much," he murmurs and presses his cheek to her helm top.

"I miss us."

Shockwave lifts his head and setting his mug down, lifts her chin. There is a pain in her optic that could match his own helm aches. "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head, "No, I'm sorry." This time he takes her mug and sets it down beside his own. "I know you won't talk to me about trivial things like feelings, but…"

He leans in closing the optic and pressing his fore helm to hers. The bonded pair don't really need to speak. Both of them are hurting, both of them are lonely, both of them are missing what they once had. It's more than the death of their offspring created in love. It's something very much more.

"What are you working on?" She turns the subject away from a difficult one to one they both enjoy: science.

Only what she doesn't know is how difficult his experiment really is. "Nothing much."

"Please, Shockwave, tell me what you are doing?" She really wants to work with him and do something with him again.

He won't have it, though. Is it because he can't handle it himself, or because he knows she won't be able to handle the new development in their relationship? Either way, he must distract her. And he knows there is one thing he too has been missing.

With a gentle hand, he tips her helm to the side and delicately nibbles his mandibles along her neck in just the right way that she is rendered erotically helpless.

"No…," she tries to stop him from changing the subject, but he won't have it. Besides, her 'no' is breathlessly weak. One hand on her back plays about the hypersensitive spot on her lower spine while the one in the front strokes and tweaks the hot spots between her belly and pelvic area.

There is a reason they were called Decepticons, and why he earned such a high rank. He may not have had many partners, but the stoic and cold like nature hides what a skilled lover he really is. He pays precise attention to every detail of her movements, her hitching breath, the slightest moans, even the scraping of her hands against his chest as he touches, strokes, and plies his hands, mandibles and even his thighs over her body.

Before Red knows it, she is being carried back to their berth in their private room and laid back. Shockwave takes great pleasure in bringing his mate to multiple overloads before he even enters her with his own spike. By then she is a writhing mess screaming and pounding on his chest for more and more!

"As you wish," he gives a soft growl and plunges in making her shriek in pleasure.

Not to be out done, Red Alert grabs at his hips, flexing her valve over his spike in hopes to tease him as badly as he has done to her.

He lets off a snarl. Even he has forgotten how much he enjoys love making with his mate. How much his body craves the scent of her overloads and what a relaxing comfort it is to him. Even his audios are crooning at the way she whimpers his name. Once more he goes to bring her overload, but she takes him down first only then to follow him into that peaceful bliss.

With the slightest of adjustments, the couple falls asleep spooned and entangled together.

Hours pass and another message comes in. Jhiaxus is surprised when his father is not in his lab, so he heads to his parent's private quarters. Their door is not fully closed, and the smell of ozone-overloads is prevalent. With a nudge to the door he peeks in, and his spark relaxes.

"It's about time," he whispers.

There his mother is face down, arms wrapped around the pillow her head is resting on. Shockwave is also laying face down, half squashing Red to the berth. Her helm is tucked under his chin (his own head resting on his own elbow and pillow). He has one hip hitched up so that his thigh curls over her trim waist and the ankle tucked under her leg. His arm is wrapped securely around her keeping her tucked half under his body.

To Jhiaxus it's a beautiful sight. It reminds him of a soldier throwing their body over a comrade, but with an intimate twist. Here his father is keeping his mate tucked close as securely to him in his sleep. He has to keep her against himself and know she is safe.

The slow deep breathes coming from both of them lets him know they are both sound asleep. Whatever message has been sent can wait. Even if the Creators come and bomb their ship to the Pit, Jhiaxus knows this is just how the bonded pair would want to go: entwined together forever. Primus forbids him to disrupt them.

Silently, Jhiaxus steps back, killing the lights in the process, and secures the door. He sends word to the drones to bring any concerns to him and leave his parents alone. He hopes that some day he will find someone who will move his spark like his mother has done for his father. It's because of this love his father has for his mother, that he knew he could go through the procedure. After all that was done to his father, it did not stop him from giving his spark to Red Alert. This is the ultimate thing that the Empurata could NEVER take from him.

~0~

Hours later, Red Alert adjusts so now she is chest to chest with her lover, but still half squashed by him. Here she can stroke his face slowly and admire each unique detail. He's so strong.

There are many who do not survive the Empurata. They go insane and end up killing themselves or being put down. Not Shockwave though. That strength and resolve he had as a vibrant Senator/Scientist still remains in his core. Passion, that is what his core is made of. Sure they may have thought they killed his passion, but all they did was change the way he expresses it. Now he is more cunning and brilliant in directing that passion.

"Nuh," he softly moans nuzzling her.

"I love you, Shockwave." She nuzzles him back.

He may not be able to say those words, but his spark says it all. This close together, sparks practically touching, she can feel every pulse of his passionate love for her… his unique passion.

"Um, your own passion is quite pleasant." His voice is husky from both a long sleep but also his desire for her.

"I never want to move from here again," she wriggles a finger to part his chest so she can stroke over the closed spark chamber.

"Logical, yet illogical," purrs out of him from deep within.

She gives him a light giggle and presses her lips to his spark chamber. It makes him hitch and with a few stokes of her tongue into the seams of the chamber, it opens. He groans as she fondles and nips and licks at the sensitive organ. She might roll him to his back, but it's his legs that wrap around her body keeping her pinned to his front and forbidding her to tease him and leave him wanting.

Red is an expert in how to bring her mate to a spark-overload. Those delicate and devious medical finger tips of hers soon leaving him writhing in his own agony of lust. "Let it go my love," she leans over and huskily whispers in his audio before licking up an antenna.

Somewhere between a snarl and mechly-whine, he overloads arching his chest off the berth. With his spike still free from the protective cod armor between her thighs and resting against her aft, that too overloads shooting it's precious fluids onto her back.

Red Alert smiles ever so pleased in leaving him a mess.

His optic slowly comes back up in a half glow. "You minx."

She leans in licking over his mandibles, "I had a rather devious Decepticon teach me the art of torture."

"Humph!" He grunts slumping back to the berth to recatch his breath. Red curls up against his chest giving the cooling spark chamber a soft pat.  
Shockwave tucks one hand behind his helm and the other soothes up and down her spine. He's not normally one for idle laziness, but he knows that Red Alert will need to soak up these last moments they have together. Besides, a little extra rest couldn't hurt him.

"Shockwave, you're thinking again and as pleasurable as it maybe, I won't let you distract me again. What is going on?"

"There is a Cybertronian ship heading this way. If we respond, we could put ourselves in danger, but if we don't warn them to steer clear of Earth, they could put themselves in danger."

"Anyone we know?"

Shockwave remains silent. This does make Red mad and she thwacks a fist to his chest. "Who is it?"

Shockwave leans up and just gives her a knowing look. It is someone she knows, but it is someone he is not really interested in interacting with either That could leave more than a few possibilities. Still he doesn't answer instead choosing to look away and something catches his optic.

"Jhiaxus left us a message."

Red tries to keep him on the berth right where he is and handle the conversation further, but he is gently-strong in removing her from his body and sitting up. He touches the button on the wall and pulls up the message.

"Father, they have called again. They will be approaching Pluto soon."

Shockwave grunts and heads for the wash rack without a word to his mate. She joins him though yanking the sponge from his hand as he starts to wash.

"Who is it?"

He tries to go for the sponge and a little game of keep-away ensues until a shot of pain sears his head and he grabs his fore helm. He knows he has to say something now but whether to reveal his health or the incoming ship is a gamble.

"What is going on SHOCKWAVE?" Her bellow is not making his head any better, nor is the stab of worry through their bond.

He shoves his fists to his side and glares at her. "Rodimus and Hot Shot… Ultra Magnus."

"Oh Primus…." Red's hands fall to her sides too. Shockwave snatches the sponge from her and briskly washes himself down.

When he is done, he gently takes her hand and lays the sponge in it. "I haven't responded to them yet. I want to gather more information before I make a move." He leans in and nuzzles her helm, "I didn't want to worry you until I had more information."

She hits him again, but this time with no malice. "There's never enough information, Shockwave, never."

"True." He sends her a pulse of the strongest comfort and support that he can. "Red Alert, I know how important your friends are, but you and Jhiaxus are more important."

Red drops the sponge so her arms can wrap around his waist holding on to him tightly. "I'm sorry I questioned you. I should know better after all this time."

Gently he cups her helm keeping it pressed over his spark. If it was this hard to reveal Lost Spark, how the Pit is he going to tell her about his health? The symptoms are getting worse and he may not be able to find a cure before he can no longer hide the problem from her. Stupid is the last thing Red Alert is, she will find out eventually. If she finds out before he tells her… well he knows her wrath is nothing to be messed with.

"I love you," she kisses over his spark.

He gives a soft purr back and then presses his mouth to the top of her helm in his own form of a kiss. He doesn't need to say those words, even though he would ever so much like to.

Red gives his aft a light slap, "Go. Gather more information." He nods and then leaves her to finish washing. Red watches her strong and proud mate leave.

He's always been so strong. The only time she has ever seen any weakness is when she has pushed hard in their spark bonding times. Even then, he has taken the moments of those weakness and made himself stronger.

Now there seems to be a bit of weakness in him, and that worries her more than anything. She knows there is more going on than just the incoming ship carrying her friends. Does she really want to know or is ignorance a bliss?

Shockwave comes to the communication station and pulls up the message. Jhiaxus has done a very good job in cleaning up the message, signal, and all other pertinent information.

"They should arrive in the solar system when we are at the opposite end of our orbit. If we leave now we might be able to intercept them before they are within range of Earth seeing them."

"Hum," Shockwave ponders the plan. They wouldn't be sending out a signal to their base, and could steer the others away.

"With your permission, I would like to go. Hot Shot does know who I am. He knows I am no threat."

Shockwave looks up to the mech before him. This is no child and nor is he being rash in wanting any kind of fight. He has his mother's temperament in wanting to help along with his father's head for science. The other part is that Shockwave knows he won't be able to make the flight. He could very well pass out and it would do no one any good. What choice does he have? If he sends a lone drone, they will just be shot down due to their association with Shockwave.

"Take one drone with you. If nothing else, he can assist with autopilot so you can rest."

Jhiaxus gives a curt nod and then catches movement out of the corner of his optic. His mother has arrived. "Mother, did you rest well?"

Red nods stepping close to Shockwave. "I always do when your father is near."

As much as that should be a comforting statement, it shoots another pain from his spark right up to his helm. This time it is so bad a slight groan comes out.

"Shockwave?" Red steps in front of him and cups his cheeks.

"Just a helm ache, nothing to be concerned about," he takes her wrists and pulls her hands down so the palms are pressed together. "Is there a message you want Jhiaxus to deliver to Hot Shot?"

"What if I want to send something to Rodimus," she gives a teasing smile to tamp down her own overwhelming concern for her mate. His reply to that is a disgusted snarl. She stretches up and kisses his chin though.

Shockwave lets her kiss him and then turns back to his son, releasing her hands. "Go, prepare the shuttle."

That's when her optics go wide. "WHAT? What do you mean shuttle?!"

With just a look from his father, Jhiaxus leaves to let his father handle this with his mother. Shockwave points to the screen to show her the facts. Facts can cut through the emotions. He explains where the Lost Spark is compared to their location and in addition to that, the reason for sending out a physical ship verse just a message.

"He has a valid point that Hot Shot knows who he is and can vouch for him. Even Rodimus knows and would not dare harm your son. If I was to go, they would not listen, if you were to go, they would hold you against your will to save you from me." That is said with a curl to his fang.

"Are you sure he can make it safely?" Then her optics plead, "Will he return to us safely?"

"I would not send my son if I did not believe he was skilled enough to perform the task and return to his mother without causing her grief." He lowers his head just a slightly, "Do you believe he can do it?"

Red lays a hand to his spark, "I have faith he has had a good teacher."

Shockwave nods and then lays a hand over hers on his chest, "Red, we must let him grow up. He will always be our offspring, but if we ever want him to be an adult and find a life of his own, we will have to let him go eventually."

She nods. "He certainly will never find a mate always stuck with his parents."

"Fate does have a way of making itself known." He pulls her close. One of their favorite private jokes. Although Shockwave does not believe in fate, it does have to assert itself into his life in so many ways.

The next day, Shockwave and Red Alert watch from the shuttle bay as their son and his favorite drone companion take the shuttle out. As scared as Red is that she will lose another of her children, Shockwave seems a bit nervous himself.

When the shuttle is out of sight, Shockwave turns to her. "I would like to speak to you about something."

"Of course," she nods.

"Not here, and not like this."

That does confuse Red Alert, but he slips his fingers through hers and leads them back to their private quarters.

After securing the door, he sits down on their berth, back propped against the wall. Taking her hand, he presses it to his mouth and then guides her to sit in his lap. This time he is the one to play over her chest and part her spark chamber. His spark comes for hers slipping over and then pressing it's tendrils sweetly into hers.

 _Red Alert can feel all the love he has for her that he can not put into words. Here he can show her how grateful he is that she would have children with him and show him even more what love means. All that love and support he should have been given in his own childhood, he has been able to give to his own children. Not only that, but with a mate that loves him for everything he was and is today._

 _He wants to give her everlasting and eternal love. He wants to give her a ship full of children to spill her love out on to._

 _It kills him that they could not go back to Cybertron and raise them like it should have been. And yes they could have stayed on Jhiaxus' planet of peace and kept the children safe forever, he knew she needed to check on her friends on Earth. In a way, he knows they never should have left._

 _Red sends back how grateful she is that he supported and went with her, but yes in a way she too knows they should have stayed and maybe they wouldn't have lost Solus. But what is done, is done._

 _Now he tells her what he couldn't…. he wants to leave her with more children….before he goes._

 _Red's spark whines. "What do you mean 'go'?"_

 _He shows her everything. The abuse of his parents, the Empurata, the battles of war and even the isolation in Tarn… lastly the retrieval of Solus' body he sustained one last wound that just antagonized and sent the other scars into a more rapidly declining spiral. His helm aches are getting worse. His processor is deteriorating and it's beginning to effect the nervous system of his hands, legs and even making his spark weaken._

 _It could be any day or any vorn, that his spark just strokes out and he ceases to function. He's dying and he can not find a cure no matter how hard he has tried. The last thing he wants is for his death to cause her more grief, but there is nothing he can do. Fate is not kind this time._

 _Red Alert wails. Not just her voice, but her whole body and spark wails into him._

 _He lets her scream out her agony and then he pulses an order. "Go with Rodimus and Hot Shot. I know they will protect you and Jhiaxus."_

 _Red shakes her head viciously. Even her spark shakes against his, but his cups and holds hers tightly. "I have you…"_

 _For now he will be strong while she is weak. This was the last thing he wanted, but he knew she would be angry with him if he didn't tell her before and give her a chance to try helping him. As smart as he is, even he is not a medic, and maybe she has an insight he has missed._

 _The bondmates stay locked tightly together for what seems like the longest they have ever remained connected._

 _Finally, Red's spark slowly swells and wraps around his pulling him as tightly into her body as she can,"Shockwave, I want to have another child with you."_

 _His body shudders and clings to her. It will be too much at this moment for their sparks to begin the fertilization process, but at least the subject he is been avoiding for so long, has been broached._

The white-hot sparks return to their respective chambers. The bodies remain clinging to each other. Shockwave gives off such a soft sound from his chest that she would hear him give their infants when they were restless and she was at her wits end to calm.

The Empurata was supposed to remove his emoitions, but all it did was hone his passions. If anything, it removed frivolous things and leaving room for only the base core emotions. More than passion, but devotion and what the mere four letter word 'love' completely embodies.

Shockwave is the embodiment of love.

He gives a soft chuckle to her spark telling him this.

"Well, it's true," she smiles up at him with her chin to his chest.

"Empassioned…. Red Alert," he won't call her Autobot this time.

Her hand reaches up and caresses over one of his sharp fangs. "Does Jhiaxus know about your condition?"

He shakes his head lightly. "I do not need both of you concerned about me. One of you is more than enough."

She gives him a pout but she can understand. Even though she had only been pregnant not dying, it had been bad enough that Hot Shot and Shockwave fussed over her. "When do you want to tell him?"

"Never?"

"Wimp." She pats his chest for which she receives a pout from him this time. Still she can understand this as well. After all, how long has he been hiding his health?

"Can you just try to hang on until the little one is born? I would like for you to hold our little one."

He cups her cheek giving her the softest look from his optic, "I will never make you a promise I can not keep, but I will do what I can. I want to hold the youngling too."

She sits back and slides off his lap giving his hand a tug. "Well while we are waiting for our sparks to calm, why don't you show me what you have been working on. Let this medic take a look? Who knows, maybe Hot Shot has an actual doctor on that ship of his and better equipment to help you?"

He gives a grunt but eases himself off the berth. "If I hear one jest about my problem being all in my helm-"

"-I will personally put a round through his aft," Red squeezes his hand. "You are the love of my life, and they damned well better not make any jokes about me losing you."

"I will haunt them to the end of their days and even further if they do." For one who doesn't believe in specters, this is quiet the threat to become one just to enact his revenge and protection of his family.

Jhiaxus' shuttle comes within sight of the Lost Spark. Tripping their proximity alarm, they reach out. "Identify yourself."

"Lost Spark, this is the shuttle Razor. I come bearing a warning about Earth for Hot Shot and Rodimus." Jhiaxus' voice is as deep and mellow as his father's but reaching out to his mother's friends.

"Identify yourself, pilot."

"Jhiaxus."

Someone gasps before a new voice comes on the line. This one is less protocol and more vibrant. "JHIAXUS! It that you? How is your mother? Has your father loosened up at all?"

"Hot Shot! Clear the line!" An older and more dignified voice shoves a squabbling mech aside.

"Do I have clearance to board?" Jhiaxus cuts through everything to deliver the vital information.

There is a long silent pause and then he can see a door to the back of the ship open. "Approved."

Once the Razor is secured, Jhiaxus exits giving his drone a lone order. "Stay here."

When he steps down, he is tackled to the floor by a spry bot about his mother's age. It leaves him sputtering and gawking until the body is removed from him and he is left looking up to a vibrant maroon and yellow mech. Beside him is an imposing blue and white mech quite a bit older. He has an ire of stoic military posture. Being held back by the maroon mech is one from his mother's stories: Hot Shot. The one who tackled him.

The blue and white mech holds out a hand helping him to his pedes. "J-Jhiaxus?" It's hard for him to say the name and give this young mech a welcome, but he knows he is innocent to his namesake's life. This young man was named for raising Shockwave and giving the young purple mech a chance to explore his passion for science. Jhiaxus Senior gave Shockwave the life he had wanted to give his child with Eros.

If anything, Ultra Magnus knows he is looking into the optics that could be the embodiment of his grandson. This young mech was raised in a love between an Autobot and a Decepticon that Eros and Jhiaxus never got the chance to have.

Jhiaxus Junior takes the offered hand and rises. "Yes, sir. My father and mother felt it wasn't safe to send any information that could be intercepted. So I have come in person to warn you of the Creators and their Bounty Hunters in the area hunting for Cybertronians. Earth is not safe."

Rodimus releases Hot Shot. "Red?"

"My mother is alive and fine. As is my father, but my sister Solus has been killed by the humans. Ratchet, has been killed by bounty hunter Lockdown. His body was given to the humans to dissect and reverse engineer, the spark Lockdown's trophey."

"I'm going to be sick," Hot Shot runs from the room. It's too much for him to know his dear friend who found the love of her life and a life of peace has lost her child to an act of hate and violence.

Rodimus and Ultra Magnus' helms lower. "Primus help them."

Jhiaxus then reaches a hand out. "Rodimus Prime, I presume?"

With a tight knot in his throat, Rodimus takes the young mech's hand in greeting. "Yes. I am so sorry about your sister. How is your mother doing?"

"As well as can be expected. We have moved out of Earth's orbit." Then he turns his attention to the tall older mech. There is a sad look to his optics that reminds him of a deep and old pain, much like his Grandfather Jhiaxus once had. "Have I met you before? You remind me of my father's mentor some how."

The old mech shakes his head slowly. "No." He swallows down the growing lump in his throat again and then puts his hand out. "Ultra Magnus."

Jhiaxus takes the old worn hand respectfully. "You are a friend of my mothers, I believe?"

That does bring a smile to the old face. He is remembered as a friend of Red Alert's not as an enemy of his name sake's. "Yes, Red Alert was under my command a very long time ago. I hope she is safe."

It does not miss him that these bots have asked about his mother but have not once asked or responded to his father's well being. A brilliant mech of science, just like his mother's devotion to medicine, and yet these bots do not seem to care an iota about him. If he could feel, he might be upset, but as it is, he will just remain logical and on task. "My father is keeping us protected."

"Yes, of course he is," the old mech nods. It's the first response about his father. "Please come to the conference table and tell us more."

Over the course of a few hours, Jhiaxus is able to fill them in about the war between the humans and Cybertronians plus the deal they made with the Creators. Rodimus and Ultra Magnus fill him in on their task to find the Knights of Cybertron relics and help build New Cybertron from the fragments of Old Cybertron's moons and bits of planet that remained.

There is a chance that he could go back to his parents' home. That is a lot to ponder.

Armed with new information, Jhiaxus returns to Neptune. Lost Spark remains out on the rim of the solar system until someone from his family contacts them again.

When he does return home, Jhiaxus finds his parents once again cuddled together in their berth room. It has been sometime since he left, but it looks like they have been busy with each other. And he is quite pleased that their relationship is going back to where it should be. Little does he know what he will find out at breakfast.

Later when all are awake and having their morning Energon, Jhiaxus fills his parents in on what he found out about Lost Spark and her mission.

"Mother, First Aide and Ambulon were asking about you."

"Not Hot Shot?" Shockwave nearly groans.

Red pats her mate's hand and giggles. "I hope you let Hot Shot know Shockwave and I are well."

"Of course I did. But First Aide would really like to speak with you."

Shockwave grips Red's hand. "Ambulon is a full doctor, isn't he?"

She nods, "Yes he is."

Jhiaxus optics go wide. "Is there something I should know?"

As much as she would like her son to know of his father's condition, she also does not want to concern him. So she leans to pillow her head on Shockwave's broad shoulder and smiles. "You are going to be a big brother again. Your father and I are expecting."

"You are expecting," Shockwave nuzzles her helm top, "I am preparing."

Jhiaxus looks between them both and then back into his cube, yet remains silent.


End file.
